El deseo de mi corazón
by MissIlum
Summary: Un evento desafortunado hace que el orgullo Malfoy se manifieste en Draco y lo haga ocultar sus sentimientos a cierto gryffindor. (One-shot)


**_Disclaimer: El universo de HP pertenece a J.K. nuestra reina y señora._**

 ** _Advertencias: Boy loveeeee 3 así que si no te gusta... vete :3 con amor y por la sombrita._**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

1

Es tarde, las nubes negras ocultan la luna llena y ni siquiera el Bosque Prohibido proyecta ruido alguno, mis piernas están encogidas y bien sujetas por mis manos. Llevo al menos una hora viendo el gran espejo y todo lo que veo es a él sentado a un lado mío e intentando consolarme ya que las lágrimas no han dejado de caer por mi rostro, incluso él se ve en tremendo estado de preocupación, eso es lo que no me ha permitido levantarme y regresar a mi dormitorio.

El ruido de pasos me hace tensarme un poco, mi mirada se eleva en el espejo y ahora lo único que puedo ver es a Ginny, la molestia se instala en mi estómago y cierro los ojos escondiendo mi rostro dentro de mis brazos.

—Harry, no fuiste a cenar, así que supuse que estarías aquí, vámonos, es hora de dormir un poco.

En su voz se proyecta el tono de Molly, es un poco maternal y hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta, me estremezco ante el pensamiento y limpio mi rostro con mi ropa. Ella sigue esperándome de pie en la puerta, sin cruzar el umbral y se lo agradezco porque es mi lugar. Después de tantos años sin haber visto el espejo de Oesed, lo encontré en uno de mis tantos viajes por el castillo, creí que seguiría en la Cámara Secreta, por lo visto el director creyó que no le haría mal a nadie que estuviera en una torre en desuso.

—Te alcanzo en un momento.

Mis intentos para que me deje sólo un momento más a solas con el espejo son nulos, ella se mantiene imperturbable y hace ademan de acercarse por lo que me levanto con rapidez y le doy una última mirada, él sigue viéndome sentado desde el suelo, su mirada es anhelante, necesitada, llena de tristeza y amor.

Ginny se pone a mi lado cuando salgo, finalmente, de la habitación. Caminamos con lentitud y sin decir nada en el primer tramo, estamos lejos de nuestra sala común y pronto será el toque de queda. No me importa obtener una detención, pero no quiero que Ginny sufra el mismo destino, ella está enfocada en el equipo de Quidditch, misma cosa que yo debería tener en mis pensamientos más a menudo.

—Harry, deberías intentarlo con más fuerzas, pareciera que quieres sumergirte de lleno en ese estado –Arruga la nariz, yo se lo molesta que debe estar– He tenido que cubrirte con Ron y Hermione, pero sabes que tienen poca paciencia. Además, creo que Hermione ya se huele algo, la he visto viendo demasiado hacia su mesa.

Tengo la fuerte necesidad de golpearme contra la pared, ya estamos llegando al pasillo del Gran Comedor, Ginny no ha dejado de quejarse por la insistencia de Hermione por saber qué es lo que está pasando. En realidad, Ginny ni siquiera debería de saber, pero es tan obstinada y dura con respecto a la concentración en el campo que quiso saber las razones por las que no mantenía mi pensamiento en el juego.

—Harry, no me estas poniendo atención. Tienes que prometerme que te comprometerás más con el equipo… —El repentino silencio de Ginny me hizo levantar la mirada y verla con expresión interrogante— ¿No es Malfoy el de ahí?

Mi mirada se disparó en la dirección de la suya, efectivamente, Malfoy viene caminando con tranquilidad en sentido contrario al nuestro, seguramente va a comenzar sus rondas, pasa una mirada despectiva por nosotros antes de continuar con su camino.

ϟ

En un intento por ignorar ciertos temas y evitar a ciertas personas, por fin le he hecho caso a Ginny, era mucha la insistencia para dedicarle tiempo al equipo, por eso hemos tenido entrenamiento toda la semana y ella no puede estar más feliz con eso, tanto que no se ha despegado de mi lado y lo agradezco demasiado. Cada que siente que desapareceré por horas sólo tiene que hablar de Quidditch o de todos los trabajos que le han dejado, pidiéndome ayuda como si yo supiera gran cosa, resulta que sí, ha mejorado sus notas y yo las mías ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que muchos asumen que es mi novia y yo no los saco de su error, ni siquiera me importa que él también lo piense, no después de las veces que intenté arreglar las cosas con él y no me prestó atención alguna, así que la fatalidad de la aceptación vino a mí y ya ni siquiera levanto la mirada cuando Ginn me dice que está cerca de nosotros.

No puedo seguir lastimándome, sin importar que lo hago a diario con las frases que me tengo que repetir para asegurarme que a él ya no le interesa. Hoy es un día especialmente malo, ahora estaríamos cumpliendo un año y todo se fue a la mierda. No puedo simplemente ir al campo y matarme con el ejercicio que obligo a todos a hacer, no puedo estar con Ginny y hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada, no puedo seguir las conversaciones de nadie ni aparentar que en verdad estoy bien, porque no lo estoy. El único lugar que me parece aceptable para pasar mi tiempo es la torre abandonada con mi buen compañero, el espejo me recibe como siempre, apenas entro levanto un hechizo para evitar que cualquier persona entre. Finalmente me giro hacia el espejo y veo a Draco detrás de mí, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y pegándome completamente a su cuerpo, sus labios descansando en mi cuello. Ver esa escena hace que los pelos se me pongan de punta. Haber conocido ese lado de Draco y ahora no tenerlo es lo que me está acabando, al final resultará que Voldemort no tendrá que hacer gran cosa para acabar conmigo, es más, yo mismo me pondré a sus pies. El vacío que siento no debería ser tan grande, pero lo es. Draco estuvo ahí desde que descubrí que Sirius es mi padrino, me apoyo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos e impidió que me lanzara de cabeza a una situación en la cual irremediablemente me hubieran capturado. Ahora no está aquí, no está y ni siquiera tengo sus comentarios cortantes, no tengo nada.

El peso de mi cuerpo resulta demasiado para mí, me deslizo por la pared y entierro mi rostro en mis rodillas, casi puedo sentir sus brazos intentando tranquilizarme, dándome su amor, simplemente estando.

La puerta sale volando dejando paso a Hermione, ya me estaba preocupando por su inactividad. Me encuentra hecho un manojo de sentimientos rotos y tan mal como podría estar bajo toda la presión y la evidente ausencia de él.

—Oh, Harry ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Se sentó a mi lado e hizo todo lo que estaba ansiando que Draco hiciera, lo que hace que mi corazón se estruje aún más si es posible— ¿Por qué no hablas con nosotros?

Negué varias veces, me niego a hablar de algo relacionado a él, ya no tiene caso y no lo tendrá en ningún futuro, tal vez en otra dimensión o en otra vida. El silencio sepulcral hace que eleve la mirada y vea a Hermione viendo directamente al espejo, se ve la desaprobación en todo su cuerpo.

—Hermione, la verdad es que me duele mucho la cabeza, pasare con Madame Pomfrey para que me dé algo. Te veo en la sala común.

Mi tono es determinante y grita claramente un: _Quiero estar solo._ Ella no discute, sabe cuándo es una batalla perdida, una de sus mayores cualidades.

—De acuerdo, pero no te desvíes.

Antes de irse por completo arregla la puerta y desaparece de mi campo de visión. El encuentro me parece tan corto que hasta puede que lo haya imaginado y realmente ella no vino. Puede que el espejo finalmente me esté haciendo perder la cordura, no ansío nada con más ganas como perderme de tantas sensaciones y tanta presión. Todos quieren un poco de Harry Potter y nade se da cuenta que su salvador no tiene ganas más que de desaparecer y dejarlos a su suerte.

Mis piernas me llevan a mi siguiente destino y entro a la enfermería sin importarme el estado en el que me encuentro, las lágrimas no han dejado de deslizarse por mi rostro y tal cual niño pequeño quiero que llamen a Sirius, a Remus, a quien sea. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero estar lejos de Dumbledore, de Ginny, de Hermione que, dicho sea de paso, sé que me va a interrogar apenas tenga tiempo, quiero evitar a Ron, a Luna y sobre todo a Draco. De ser posible no volverlos a ver en toda mi vida.

Poppy se presenta frente a mí y su expresión tranquila se transforma, hace ademán de dejarme solo por lo que tengo que tomarla del brazo para poder pedirle lo que tanto necesito.

—Poppy, por favor, si tienes algún afecto por mi integridad física o mi estabilidad mental, llama a Sirius, haría mi patronus, pero hace semanas que no logro hacerlo.

No tengo porque mencionar que fue desde mucho antes. Ella afirma antes de llevarme a sus habitaciones y sentarme en un pequeño sillón. La veo desaparecer en menos de un minuto y se tarda al menos cinco antes de regresar conmigo y dejarme ver a un Sirius preocupado en extremo y un Remus cuidando a Sirius que no se detuvo ni para ponerse un hechizo amortiguador, gran parte de su cuerpo aún necesita sanar después del tremendo hechizo que le lanzaron en la batalla del Ministerio.

—Nos vamos, Poppy. Gracias por avisarnos y no te preocupes por el director que yo me encargaré de agradecerle por sus servicios prestados, de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de todo asunto relacionado con Harry.

— ¿Lo sacaras del colegio?

—Claramente, creo que nos iría bien un tiempo en otro colegio, puede que Durmstrang sea justo lo que Harry necesita, no lo sé, nada está dicho.

Remus se acerca a mí y me pasa su brazo por mi cintura, me levanta y me lleva a donde está Sirius, ambos se ponen a mis lados y observan una última vez a Poppy.

—Gracias, Poppy.

Digo antes de meternos en la chimenea y desaparecer después de que Remus soltara los polvos flu. Todos sabemos que el director ya debe saber que un estudiante abandono el colegio y a ninguno nos importa porque no puede acceder a la nueva casa, totalmente apartada de cualquier lugar y con un guardián que antes morirá que decir la ubicación.

Me hacen sentarme de nuevo y minutos después ya tengo lo que será una pocion tranquilizante rebajada con un poco de té.

—No te perdonó, he. Ese chico realmente tiene un carácter endemoniado.

—Pero va a volver, sólo tienes que darle un poco de más tiempo.

Arqueo una ceja y me niego a creer en sus palabras, no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas, la caída sería peor que ahora, así que me limito a mirarlos porque sé que ellos no me están diciendo algo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que les tome decirme lo que ha pasado?

— ¿En realidad te importa, Harry?

— ¿Francamente? No, pero de igual forma quiero saber.

Ellos resoplan ante mi poco entusiasmo por cualquier cosa, justamente hoy no puedo enfocarme en lo importante.

—Moony está en una relación estable con tu maestro de pociones y él estará aquí en algún momento cercano.

Ellos por momentos olvidan que estuve con Draco por mucho tiempo, no sólo como pareja sino siendo amigos, por lo que es evidente que aprendí a querer, aunque sea un poco, a Snape. Era imposible no hacerlo al ver el cariño que profesa por Draco.

— ¿Tienen alguna pocion fuerte para dormir? Estoy muy cansado y me gustaría perderme por unas horas, estoy seguro que después de un buen sueño todo se verá diferente.

Sirius pareció entender el caos que hay en mi interior y no me dio cualquier pocion, me dio una de las de Snape marca Licántropo, por eso de que Moony tiene noches en las que no puede dormir, incluso duerme a su lobo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Harry.

Se escucha la preocupación y puedo ver la misma emoción en Moony, asiento y subo las escaleras directo a mi habitación, tan alejada de las demás como me fue posible y más grande de lo que aparenta desde fuera. Me dejo caer en la enorme cama para poder destapar el frasco y la tomo toda sin dejar una sola gota. Al darme cuenta que la tomé toda maldigo en voz alta porque es probable que pasen al menos un par de días antes de que despierte.

Bien, ellos sabrán manejarse sin mí.

ϟ

Siento como si hubieran echado un balde de agua helada sobre mí y tengo la ligera sospecha de que eso hicieron en realidad. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que hay en la habitación y me impresiona un poco ver a Snape a un lado de la cama y con su varita apuntando hacia mí.

— ¡Profesor! Un gusto verlo por aquí ¿Ya había visitado anteriormente la casa?

Me mira con desaprobación antes de guardar su varita.

—Fue muy imprudente de su parte beber el frasco entero, lo tenía en un concepto más alto, señor Potter.

—La verdad es que necesitaba todos estos días, lo que me recuerda ¿Cuántos días dormí?

—Tres y si no fuera por el potente hechizo que le aplique, usted seguiría durmiendo hasta la semana que entra, pero necesita comer.

Da media vuelta y sale de la habitación y estoy seguro de que espera que lo siga sin rechistar, es justo lo que hago, bajamos las escaleras alfombradas de negro con un poco de dorado, Moony y Padfoot nos esperan en el salón y ambos me miran con enojo.

—Desconsiderado, tuve a este hombre dándome serios regaños sobre lo mal padre que soy por haberte dado esa pocion y no asegurarme que sólo tomabas un poco.

—Lo siento ¿Vale? No tenía planes drásticos, sólo quería dormir sin ningún tipo de sueño y lo logré, así que no me arrepiento. —Los miro a los tres y una duda surge— Sin embargo, me gustaría saber ¿Ya tocaba la visita del profesor o lo llamaron porque no lograron despertarme?

Ambos lucían incomodos y supe que esa era mi respuesta, ahora soy yo el avergonzado por haber hecho que rompiera la rutina.

—Me alegra ver que aún puede sentir una pizca de vergüenza, señor Potter. Tal vez a la próxima piensa un poco más sobre las consecuencias de sus actos.

ϟ

 _Draco POV_

Cada día era peor que el anterior y empeoro más una noche que decidí seguirlo bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, esa noche estuve a punto de romperme y dejar de lado mi orgullo. Verlo llorar sin consuelo alguno frente al espejo me puso los pelos de punta y me causo un nudo en la garganta. Me duele mucho verlo en este estado. Me muevo un poco para verme en el espejo y sólo lo veo a mi lado, era obvio, él es lo que más deseo. Y si pudiera dejar de lado mi orgullo podría tenerlo, pero todos mis intentos se ven frustrados al verlo con la comadreja menor, _siempre está con ella_ y él muy idiota no desmiente los rumores de que son pareja.

Yo sé que no lo son, los he visto y escuchado, además de que en ningún momento se me ocurriría dudar del amor que ese idiota siente por mí.

Me costó demasiadas noches sin dormir y una cantidad incalculable de encantamientos para disimular mi mala apariencia. Es casi seguro que Harry piensa que estoy como la primavera mientras que él se está muriendo por dentro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ayer deberíamos haber cumplido un año. Lo arruiné de mil formas distintas, pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error, él ya no me buscó y yo fui lo suficientemente idiota como para no buscarlo.

Hoy ninguna de nuestras clases coincide y yo quiero asegurarme de que está bien después de ayer, conociéndolo como yo lo hago, debe estar hecho polvo y me preocupa que haga algo tonto, simplemente me preocupa cada cosa que haga o deje de hacer, siempre ha sido así y no planeo comenzar a quejarme.

Mi búsqueda se ve completamente infructuosa. Así que a la hora de la cena vuelvo a buscarlo entre los leones, sus amigos se ven apesadumbrados. Mi cabeza casi gira como resorte a la mesa de los profesores. El director luce esa misma expresión medida, pero su mirada tiene un tinte de molestia. Finalmente veo a Sev y él me hace la seña de siempre, quiere decir que me espera en sus habitaciones después de cenar.

No le prestó atención a nada que no sea mi plato con la poca comida que me queda y me aplaudo mentalmente por haberla terminado aún con el nudo que siento en la boca del estómago. Sé que algo le paso, casi puedo sentirlo y también sé que yo tuve que ver con ello. Estúpido, pendejo, idiota. El jodido orgullo no me sirve de nada, en cambio él me hace feliz, me da humanidad y me regala su amor sin condición.

Casi renuente me encamino a las habitaciones de Severus, él ya debe estar esperándome desde hace un rato. Vi cuando salió del Gran Comedor y yo todavía me esperé un buen rato antes de juntar todo el coraje que poseo y venir. Porque sé que me va a destrozar cualquier cosa que me diga.

No tengo que tocar la puerta, él la abre justo cuando estoy levantando la mano para dar un par de golpes. Su expresión no me dice nada, me deja pasar y me señala un sillón, él toma asiento frente al sillón indicado y espera a que le haga caso. Ni siquiera tengo que decir algo para que él empiece.

—Ayer por la noche Sirius Black y Remus Lupin accedieron al castillo por la chimenea de Pomfrey, por expresa petición de Potter. Al parecer el chico se encontraba en un pésimo estado emocional y ambos tomaron la decisión de llevárselo, tengo entendido que se iba a dar de baja en el colegio, pero el director logró que Black aceptara que sea una baja temporal.

Me cuesta evitar que las lágrimas se deslicen fuera de mis ojos, sólo me permito ese placer en la soledad de mi habitación, pero ahora no tengo el temple para mantenerme de una pieza y no me importa estar acompañado porque es del hombre al que le confiaría mi vida.

—Sev… tú debes saber dónde está.

—Lo sé, pero no te lo voy a decir. Potter necesita reordenar sus pensamientos, necesita tiempo solo y eso es lo que tendrá. —Me mira con dureza— Además, tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de ayudarlo y no lo aceptaste, adáptate a los hechos.

Asiento porque es todo lo que voy a conseguir de él, me levanto por la misma razón y salgo de sus habitaciones, camino directo a la mía y me hago bolita en mi cama. No puedo evitar imaginarlo destrozado, viendo ese estúpido espejo lo que yo me negué a darle. Quiero pegarme más fuerte de lo que cualquier elfo ha deseado.

Lo único que me detiene es el saber que puedo conseguir llegar a él, estoy seguro de que aún me ama tanto como yo a él, puede que me cueste demasiado tenerlo de nuevo, pero lo voy a lograr, quiero de vuelta a mi mejor amigo y a mi novio. Lo necesito tanto como él a mí.

ϟ

Nunca creí que los días se me harían tan largos y la impaciencia comenzaría a hacerse presente en mi cuerpo, Sev ha desaparecido por completo y no se presentó a las clases, según dicen se siente mal, pero él no está en el colegio. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa: Está con Remus, lo cual quiere decir que está muy cerca de Harry. El pensamiento hace que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro.

Me niego a apartarme mucho de las habitaciones de Severus, así que cuando finalmente aparece yo estoy tocando su puerta insistentemente. Al momento de abrir la puerta se hace a un lado dejándome pasar, con su varita en mano murmura un hechizo, segundos después asiente satisfecho.

—Potter te necesita y te voy a llevar con él, pero si en tus planes está el hacerlo sufrir más, por Lily que no voy a permitir que te le vuelvas a acercar.

Fue un golpe directo al estómago, me dejó sin aire. Siento mis mejillas arder al igual que mis ojos.

—Lo necesito tanto como él a mí, si no es que más. Así que si eres tan amable…

Asintió, Remus Lupin apareció frente a mí con una mirada ceñuda, al verme se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, tienes la expresión que necesitaba. Te ves deliciosamente culpable y dolorosamente lleno de amor contenido.

Murmuró la ubicación de la casa antes de volver a meterse en la chimenea, nos esperó a ambos, Sev y yo nos movilizamos.

Tan pronto aparecemos en el salón, mis ojos se lanzan a buscar a Harry.

—Él está en su habitación, aparentemente el efecto de la pocion que se tomó aún está influenciándolo.

Sirius me fulmina con la mirada.

—Te confié a mi hijo, te pedí que lo cuidaras y que no lo lastimaras ¡¿Y qué es lo primero que haces?! ¡Mocoso insolente! No debería permitirte entrar aquí.

—No hay nadie que se recrimine tanto como yo, voy a arreglar las cosas.

Remus me dice cuál es la habitación de Harry y yo no pierdo tiempo tratando de congraciarme con Sirius, al final terminaremos con la misma buena relación de siempre.

Me sudan un poco las manos ante la proximidad de la habitación. No me detengo a tocar porque sé que él no me va a dejar pasar, por lo que me adentro a la habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Harry levanta la mirada y se queda en shock al verme.

Se levanta y camina hacia mí, palpa cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—De verdad estás aquí. Draco, yo intenté que tu padre no fuera a Azkaban y no fuera condenado al beso del dementor, lo intenté con muchas ganas, pero Dumbledore…

Me parece por demás tierna la escena, él tiene las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos tienen ese brillo que tanto había extrañado. Me hace sentir culpable que sea él quien pida disculpas si soy yo el que debería hacerlo. Así que eso hago, lo acerco a mi boca y cubro sus labios con los míos. Doy pequeñas probadas a su sabor, deleitándome en el placer de tenerlo entre mis brazos de nuevo. Me separo un poco para poder hablarle.

—Perdóname, por favor, quiero que vuelvas. No puedo seguir sin ti, Harry. Me acostumbre tanto a tu presencia y a tu amor que ya no funciono sin ti, por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Me abraza con fuerza e inhala mi loción.

—Todas las que sean necesarias para que te des cuenta que tu lugar siempre será a mi lado.

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Esto es un pequeño regalo en lo que esperan mis historias, disfruten de esta x'D Los amo ;)_


End file.
